


Clarisse's Bad Luck

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [62]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Cannibalism, Cooking, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Roasting, Shooting, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Clarisse is a perfect fit for Askr - being able to murder any girl that she pleases with no repercussions. At least, until she manages to kill the princess herself - with Kiran making the blonde assassin pay for it dearly.With her legs amputated, she is left for the heroes to abuse - and eventually is taken to act as a target for archery practice. Afterwards, her corpse is cooked.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	Clarisse's Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled - his set that goes with the story is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/73824618

Clarisse found herself straight at home in the world of Askr. The cruel, merciless way the summoner treated his heroes fit her just fine - it was just like how Eremiya was ruling the children at her orphanage - and that included Clarisse as well. However, while the man was usually exceedingly cruel towards the heroes who caught his attention - especially the female ones - you needed to do something to catch his attention in the first place. Clarisse noticed it straight away that if she’d manage to lay low and not get him to notice her, she’d be able to enjoy herself in this world for as long as she’d like to. And the best thing about this world was that as long as Kiran didn’t direct his attention at her, no one here would stop her from doing just about anything she wanted. Heroes were constantly killing one another here for fun - and Clarisse was more than happy to join the ranks of killers. For a while, Clarisse took pleasure in kidnapping the allies of prince Marth and torturing them to death, just like her mission back home was. The three whitewing sisters all fell by her hand, one-by-one, as she indulged in her cruelty, cutting them up for days in the safety of her room. That same fate took the light sage Linde, the young noble’s cries for help and screams of pain a music to Clarisse’s ears. In just these first kills, Clarisse already enjoyed herself more than on her missions at home. There, she had to stay professional during her kills, as showing any weakness could be deadly - she had no doubts that her fellow assassins would turn on her if they ever saw her not at peak performance even for a moment. Here, however, there was no such danger - and the sadistic woman could do just what she wanted with each of her kills, getting off multiple times while torturing each of the girls she had kidnapped. Ah, hurting them felt so good! With each life she snuffed out like that, Clarisse ended up desiring more. She quickly decided that limiting herself just to the targets from her own world was a pointless restriction. No, she should do just as her new liege did - wander across the halls looking for some girl to catch her eye, and if she did, kill them.

For some time, Clarisse continued on living like that - fighting in missions that the summoner would sent her on from time to time, and otherwise just losing herself in her sadism, killing many a heroine to get off on the pain she would cause her. However, deep down, the blonde had to admit to herself that she missed her assassin companions… Ah, Reese… She really did miss her sister, especially. She could even see that she had been summoned here! However, the archer was far too prideful to go and approach her. It would be showing weakness… And Clarisse decided she was perfectly fine just killing other girls without talking to Reese again. Besides, the Reeses she did spot seemed more than happy with their relationships with the blue-haired knight who had spoiled their plans back home… Clarisse had to admit that she was jealous of them. Maybe one day she’d take her jealousy out on one of them - but she’d need to find one who wasn’t together with Reese first. One thing she wouldn’t want to do was to cause Reese pain by taking away her lover - unaware that many of the Katarinas and Krises she’d met would have no issues letting her join them for some fun or even let her kill Kris and then Katarina directly.

Eventually, though, her luck had run out. She had taken on a green-haired girl in a white dress she had spotted during archery practice, followed her to her room, and then quickly knocked the girl out. Tying her up while she was still unconscious, Clarisse amputated all of the girl’s limbs with her own sword once the girl had woken up - all while furiously mastubating. To her surprise, her victim wasn’t too unhappy about her fate - no, in fact the girl continued to moan throughout the whole torture. The blonde archer found that deeply unsettling - how could anyone enjoy herself through such terrible pain? The girl seemed to be getting off as she was cutting her up, even coming as she finally stabbed the sword into the girl’s heart! With how weird this whole thing was, Clarisse wasn’t really able to enjoy it that much herself. The blonde wasn’t even able to get off, and instead just ended up quickly leaving once she had killed the girl. Because of how fast she left, the assassin failed to see that her kill had come back to life in a new body, leaving her completely unaware that her carefree life in Askr was about to come to an end.

Madelyn herself wasn’t too mad about being killed like that. Sure, it sucked that she’d need to have her sheets changed yet again after she just did it, and the green-haired princess wasn’t too happy about losing a few hours of her life just like that, but she did enjoy it a lot - and that was what mattered. She could easily feel that her killer was someone who knew how to torture, and Madelyn was really able to appreciate it. How strong her climax was was the best proof that she’d hold no grudge towards her killer. It did cause her to get more interested in who the girl was, and Madelyn quickly began considering asking Clarisse to come over and torture her again sometime. The thought of killing the blonde didn’t even cross her mind yet - even if Madelyn would easily admit that Clarisse’s thighs were looking very tasty. However, her father wasn’t as merciful. Later on, Kiran asked her how her day was, and Madelyn gave it little thought as she admitted that Clarisse had killed her - even expressing her delight at how great of a surprise it was. But Kiran didn’t care if Madelyn enjoyed it. He was very much aware of his daughter’s masochistic tendencies, but he was also certain that her killer didn’t - and he wasn’t going to look to kindly on anyone who would kill his little girl for their fun. As Madelyn admitted who exactly it was, Kiran decided that Clarisse deserved to suffer - setting the girl up for quite the pain for the next few days.

The very next day, Clarisse was given a rough awakening as a few soldiers stormed her room. She struggled against them as much as she could, but even if her strength was impressive, it wasn’t enough to fight against multiple people in close range without a weapon. As the archer fought against them, her clothing received a lot of rips - her white stocking tearing in multiple spots. Her top was ripped open as well, her heavy tits slipping out of the opening - only barely contained by her bra. Eventually, they overwhelmed her, and tied her hands together with a piece of rope. Then, they took the assassin to the castle’s dungeon - where the summoner was waiting for her. Clarisse had no clue, what she did to gather his attention, but she refused to simply accept it. She spat at him as he grabbed her bra, and roughly pulled it up to free her tits. She tried to fight back again as the rope around her hands was fixed to a wall, and then her hips were pulled back, forcing her to bent over and present her huge, meaty ass to Kiran. Her skirt only barely covered it up, especially in a pose like that. After enjoying the sight for a moment - and enjoying the angry looks she was shooting at him - Kiran approached her with his cock out. Her skirt was far too short to cover her us properly in this pose, so he grabbed it up close and felt it up happily. Next, he tugged her panties to the side - exposing both her cleanly-shaved pussy and her small, tight asshole. While he did that, he pressed his erection against the crack of her butt. He slid it up and down between her very bubbly buttcheeks a few times, a bit of his precum leaking onto her ass as he did it. Clarisse shivered in rage as she did it - she knew very well that she would be regarded as nothing but a snuff toy now. But why? Why did he had to pick her out of all those possible sluts? She knew the best that life wasn’t fair - the strong would always torment the weak. Kiran was certainly one of the strong - but she perceived herself as one of them too. How could this be happening to her?

As Clarisse angrily repeated that question in her head, Kiran moved his dick down towards her cunt. Then, he quickly inserted it - Clarisse’s rage soaring up once more at the unwanted penetration. Despite herself, the frustration building up within her caused tears to appear in the corners of her eyes. There was no way it would end like this for her… And yet, Kiran’s strong, merciless dick pounded her pussy with a lot of force. As if she wasn’t angry enough already, as it continued, her body began responding positively to the cock pounding her. What was this? She thought she was able to control her body in full - so why was her pussy growing damp? Why were her nipples hard as diamonds now? Once the assassin began having her fun with many of Kiran’s heroines, she had made a decision to only go for the female heroes. Even if Clarisse enjoyed torturing men as much as she did women, girls went missing at such a higher rate in this world that going just for them seemed safer if she wanted not to gather any attention. Because of that, and her refusal to bond with any other heroes, she had not taken a dick up her cunt ever since her summoning. She thought she had subdued such bodily urges a long time ago, and yet here she was, getting damp because of her first penetration in weeks. Her cheeks began to flush with excitement as Kiran continued to rape her - and before long, her mouth cracked open with an unwanted moan.

Once he heard that, Kiran grabbed Clarisse’s butt and gave it a rough squeeze - feeling the mass of meat and fat that made up for her ass pleasantly encompass his fingers. He used it to pound into her with more strength. The girl was pretty tight, and Kiran had to admit she wasn’t a bad fuck - for someone who wasn’t trying to make it feel any better for him, that was. As more and more pleasure surged through her body, Clarisse found herself getting closer to a climax. Since it had been so long since she last had proper sex, her endurance had suffered - so she came before the summoner did. The unwanted pleasure of a climax was strong enough to force the tears she had in her eyes out of them, making them pour down her face as her cunt honey got onto Kiran’s dick. Her mouth was forced open to let out a loud cry of pleasure, and stayed open even once it finished, the assassin’s body too limp after her climax to close it. With her jaw hanging down like that, drool began to leak out of the corner of her mouth - trickling down all the way to her chin. Shame filled the proud assassin as she did that, but it only fully kicked in once she had recovered a bit - just in time for Kiran to shoot his seed into her slick cunt. The man’s cock swelled and twitched within her as it sent streaks of cum into her, with some of it dripping out of her and down his cock.

Pulling out, Kiran wiped his cock into the blonde’s panties, staining their black with the white of his cum. Then, he took a few steps back - and commanded the soldiers who brought her here to rape her as well. He just stood by and watched as Clarisse’s shapely ass took dick after dick inside it. After her first climax, the girl had more troubles resisting the pleasure going through her body with each subsequent penetration. Because of that, Clarisse just submitted to her body’s urges, finding at least a little enjoyment in her current situation. Only the bitter tears which continued to flow down her face showed how much she resented this situation. However, she bore no ill will towards her rapists - it was only natural of them to abuse their position like this. No, her anger and frustration turned back at herself. The assassin knew she must have made some mistake - and hated herself for it. Was she wrong to even consider herself one of the strong in the first place? No, she had dished out quite a lot of abuse and pain on others, that much was true. Then how? How could she do that, and yet be weak enough to let this happen to her?

While Clarisse mulled over that in her head again and again, the next of her rapists lined his cock up with her ass. The pain coming from her tight, virgin sphincter caused her to scream a lot as he proceeded to shove it in. Clarisse screamed - not in pleasure, but in agony this time. The pulsating pain coming from the ring that was the entrance to her rectum, and it forcefully stretching around the thick cock that entered it, both hurt a lot. It’s been so long since she had experienced a pain this strong… Without realizing it, she became less skilled at enduring it than she once was. Now, tears of pain joined the angry ones as the girl began to sob, sodomized with a prick as the guy repeatedly thrust his prick into her asshole. Eventually, he came - Clarisse welcoming the relief that followed him pulling out once his seed shot deep into her bowels. While her pussy being used gave her pleasure, there was none of it here - and Clarisse found herself wishing something that she would have never believed before: wishing that the next man would take her cunt again. 

Seeing Clarisse cry like that gave Kiran another idea. He was considering killing her straight away here, but decided she deserved more pain than just that. If just penetration hurt her this much, then he should make use of that first. As the soldier pulled out of her, he ordered them to take her to the main hall. They still kept the rope around her wrists as they dragged the blonde archer there, with Kiran following close by. There was always plenty of heroes there, so Kiran knew he’d find plenty of people who were going to want to fuck a new toy like her. On the way, he tore off the girl’s shirt in full - she wouldn’t need a cover like that anyway. Arriving there, his soldiers quickly strung her up at one of the pillar - tying her so that she was hanging from some rope tied to her hands, and nothing else. Kiran was glad to see that he didn’t even need to explain, what was Clarisse’s purpose there - her pulled-up bra and her panties still being tugged to the side told the heroes enough. Just as he hoped, a line of them quickly assembled to test out their new equal-turned-sextoy. “Just don’t kill her yet.” Kiran told the gathered group, then left - certain that once he came back, Clarisse would end up broken in.

Having to support her body weight hurt a little, but Clarisse was more than happy about the break she got from the rape and so wasn’t bothered by that too much. The break also allowed her to pull herself together again - she was still quite good at recovering from pain after the hellish training lady Eremiya put her through. Even if her ass still ached, and her cunt was dripping with the semen that all her rapists left her, she was able to get some of her resistance back. Hanging nude in front of all these heroes was shameful, true, but that only stirred her to fight back a little more. As the blonde swung around a bit, testing her restraints while the first heroes approached her, she also appreciated the freedom of movement this gave her. In the dungeon, all the archer could do was stand and take cocks inside her because her hands were tied up and her legs were necessary to keep her balance. Now, however, her arms were taking care of both of these things - leaving her legs free to do just what she wanted. The assassin wasn’t going to let anyone approach her if she could help it - and now she had the means to prevent them from approaching. Once the first man got in range of her legs, she lashed her leg out towards him with a powerful kick. Her leg went right for the man’s unprotected crotch, the woman driving her strong heel right into the man’s dick. The cry of pain and the way he recoiled back were quite satisfying to hear, but Clarisse knew she didn’t have the time to bask in that feeling for too long. Spinning around, and bending one of her legs back to drive herself up a bit, she drove her leg right into the head of the hero closest to her in a display of impressive flexibility. The crack and the way his head bopped back at her kick were also very satisfying. Letting her leg go down again, she twisted her head around to check, where would her next rapist-to-be approach from.

Now aware of Clarisse’s resistance, the next heroes to approach her were a bit more careful. Without even discussing it, they agreed that Clarisse needed to be shortened a bit - by about 3/4s of the length of her legs. The assassin kicked out at a female heroine who approached her next, but the girl dodged - and instead grabbed her by her stocking-clad foot. She twisted the foot around, causing Clarisse to stop struggling as the blonde tried to pull her leg free - and stopping a second kick mid-swing. With Clarisse’s leg outstretched like that and immobilized, her torturers were free to work on it. One of them procured a huge black cleaver with a black blade - and then drove it right into the middle of Clarisse’s very rich thigh, into the spot that wasn’t protected neither by her stocking nor her skirt. The edge of his tool wasn’t too sharp, so it only sunk about a fourth into her leg. However, that was just the start of it - the man proceeded to grind the weapon back and forth in a sawing motion, slowly cutting through the rest of the assassin’s leg. The pain he was causing her was excruciating - enough for her mouth to open with a loud, pained scream. But the pain didn’t stop, in fact it only grew stronger - and on an entirely different level to what she had felt ever before. The tortures Eremiya put her through at the orphanage, and the recent buttfucking hurt, but they weren’t anything permanent - whereas this was taking her leg away from her for good. That added extra psychological pain to it, but even without it it’d make her feel worse than ever. With both of these combined, Clarisse’s body writhed in pain in the air as the sharp teeth of the cleaver got further and further through her body. Her screams took a higher pitch as her tongue left her mouth, the girl unable to keep it in. The agony was so strong that it took all over her body, making it move on its own. More tears were forced out of her eyes, shaken out of her tear ducts as her body twitched madly. As she lost control over her body, her bladder released, a stream of piss mixed with some older cum squirting out of her pussy. The golden, hot liquid fell onto the ground below, mixing with the fresh blood from the cut in her leg.

Eventually, the man cut through all of her limb, the assassin’s leg falling to the ground below. Fairly quickly, it was scooped up by one of the heroes surrounding the blonde girl. He was only interested in the girl’s foot, though. Slicing it off, he let what was left of her leg fall again. It would later be picked up by the heroes tasked with clearing up the bodies and carried off to be turned into a meal for some of the heroes. The man holding Clarisse’s foot quickly freed it from her white stocking. Then, he proceeded to rub it against his erect dick - the strong arc of her feet and her tough soles providing him with all the stimulation he desired. Clarisse’s rough life also left her feet in quite a rugged state - many crevices and small scars on their surface adding to the experience. Closing Clarisse’s long toes over the tip of his dick, the man really enjoyed himself as he blew his load all over her foot.

Once her right leg was gone, the incredible pain stopped. Sure, her leg still hurt, her bare flesh pulsating as blood was pumped out of the wound, but that break allowed Clarisse to calm down a bit - enough to regain control of her body again. She was disgusted by her own weakness. She thought she was used to pain, and yet she broke down like so many of her victims? Still, now that it was over, her experience did help her to recover very quickly - enough so that when someone tried to approach her again, she struck out at them with her surviving leg. The assassin knew very well what it was going to lead to, but she had nothing to lose at that point - so she wanted to hurt a few more people before that opportunity was taken away from her forever. A cruel smile appeared on her face as her foot went through the loincloth of a female red-haired hero. It crushed into the girl’s panties, with her toes smashing right into her cunt. As the bitch in some weird bucket-like armor around her neck doubled over, grabbing herself by her cunt and howling in pain, Clarisse entertained herself with the possibility that she had ruptured Sully’s womb.

However, with just one leg, Clarisse found it much harder to keep her balance. Another girl got close to her, but Clarisse was unable to kick her properly. Her attack was too weak and too slow, and the attacker - a black-haired ninja - just dove under it. Then, she latched onto the leg as if she was hugging it - Clarisse getting to feel her huge boobs pressed against her thigh. Using her full body weight, the ninja was able to successfully prevent Clarisse from moving her remaining leg. Then, she then took out her dagger, and quickly plunged it into the exposed part of Clarisse’s thigh. The assassin screamed in pain again as her bountiful flesh was sliced apart by Kagero, the Hoshidan ninja doing a great job at separating Clarisse’s leg from the rest of her body. Her jagged knife was especially painful when applied against bare flesh, and Kagero took pleasure in hurting the girl as much as she could - working on Clarisse with sloppy slices that she knew would hurt more than if she cut it properly. The blade of her dagger was also coated with some potent poison - its only use being causing incredible pain to whoever she used it on. With all that combined, the ninja’s actions brought Clarisse pain unlike even the one she felt when her right leg was being sawn off. She trashed around in the air again, but Kagero’s grip on her was steady enough that she couldn’t ever break out. Instead, the blonde’s torso just spun around, her breasts swung to the sides and up and down as she screamed in pain once more. Unbothered by that, the ninja continued to carve through Clarisse’s leg until she managed to get all of it off. Then, Clarisse swung back to an idle position as she recovered from the pain, while the ninja took Clarisse’s leg for her and Orochi to enjoy.

Now, there was nothing preventing the heroes in the hall from raping Clarisse unobstructed - except for the availability of her holes. A hero immediately approached her from the front, and grabbed her by the waist. Lifting her backside in that way and moving her skirt out of the way, he leveled her crotch with his dick - and then shoved it right into her waiting pussy. He proceeded to pound her with a lot of force as Clarisse just took it, the woman’s breasts sliding to the sides because of the angle her body was at. Clarisse’s mind was pretty broken by the pain Kagero had put her through, so she was pretty unresponsive. However, her body’s instincts were still there - and like with the vaginal rape in the dungeon, they made sure that a steady stream of pleasure poured into Clarisse’s body. Despite the two massive, bleeding stumps now ending her legs, Clarisse’s snatch easily got wet - and the sexual thrill proceeded to take over her body. The woman was given no chance to recover before the sexual limpness directly took over the pain-induced one. She lacked any control over her body as the man continued to fuck her silly, her eyes rolling up to the back of her head as a mindless expression took over her face. Her mouth opened, and her tongue slipped free again, her drool leaking out of it and onto her chin as the girl got closer and closer to a climax. In the end, her body started shaking as she came, her cunt juices squirting onto the erection of the man penetrating her. As she came, her muscles relaxed further - and just as her come squirted out of her pussy, tears squirted out of her eyes. Some of these continued to go down her her face as the man fucking her pulled her body onto his erection harder, in sync with the final few thrusts he made before coming, his cock erupting with semen inside the assassin’s vagina. After coming, the man pulled out and let Clarisse swing back to a proper vertical position. She was free to be used by anyone else - and the people nearby were all too ready to fuck her too.

From that point on, Clarisse lost herself to the rape she was constantly being put through, her body enjoying it - both the vaginal and ana penetrations - as her mind floated freely. However, there were certain scenes she did get her consciousness back for. One of them was when she was approached by Reese - and her apparent girlfriend Kris - the knight-slut that they were supposed to kill! However, Clarisse had no strength to feel angry with her for betraying them like that - in fact, she just enjoyed that her adoptive sister would come to her now. It was no surprise to her that Reese had a cock springing from above her pussy, as the Reese from her world did sprout one too - and Clarisse had even taken it inside her on a couple of occasions. Kris, however, just equipped herself with a strap-on, and headed behind her. Then, the two lovers forced their cocks inside her at the same time - Reese into her slit, and Kris into her ass. At that point, her rectum had been loosened up enough for it to almost not hurt. Still, Clarisse bounced up at the double penetration - as the feeling was quite surprising. Initially, both girls were in perfect sync, but as it continued, Kris’s fake prick started to fall behind the pink-haired tactician’s very real one. In fact, her fellow assassin was fucking her with much more power showing than most other heroes who raped her before! Kris didn’t fail to catch it either.  
“Kat, dearie, why are you showing more enthusiasm here than when we’re together? Is the thought of raping your little sister turning you on so much? Maybe I should leave the two of you together...” The blue-haired girl teased her lover, and Katarina blushed in return. “N-no, please! I love you Kris, I truly do! It’s just that…” The rest of Katarina’s sentence was replaced with a loud moan as she finally drove the tip of her cock through Clarisse’s cervix and sheathed it within the assassin’s womb.  
“Oh, I know you do. And I know the real reason you’re going so hard at it, too: It’s because both of her legs are sliced off, isn’t it?” Kris followed up in a much more sensual voice, which thrilled Katarina even more. Kris could always see right through her… Seeing Katarina’s reaction to her words, Kris smiled at her over Clarisse’s shoulder. “Maybe we should try this together one day…” At this point, Katarina was almost in heaven. She needed to give voice to her love for Kris, and she needed to do it now. Her hands let go of Clarisse’s boobs, and wrapped around one of Clarisse’s shoulders to pull Kris to her. Then, their mouths joined, some of Clarisse’s hair getting in the way as their heads rubbed against her armpit. That little display of love was enough to push Katarina over the edge, the pink-haired mage spilling her seed directly into Clarisse’s womb. Feeling that her partner had reached her climax, Kris picked up the pace of her own humps, coming herself soon afterwards. Then, the two girls pulled out of Clarisse and left - but as they walked away, Kris couldn’t help but think about the suggestion she made. Katarina’s birthday was coming soon… And she might have just stumbled upon an idea for the perfect gift for her.

At another point, Clarisse found herself face-to-face with a green-haired girl just like the one she had killed the day before. She assumed it was just coincidence - that the girl was just another of the many heroes Kiran had summoned. Hell, with the amount of people who did come to fuck her, The assassin would be more surprised if she wasn’t raped by one of them. The girl mounted an orange strap-on and then proceeded to fuck her in the cunt - all while using her mouth to suck on her titties. Even if they had suffered quite some abuse from the hands of Clarisse’s rapists, the girl still seemed to enjoy it - moaning quietly into Clarisse’s chest while pushing the strap-on inside her. After a few thrusts, she began to speak - and her words puzzled Clarisse a lot.  
“Thanks for yesterday, Clarisse. I really enjoyed what you did to me! Too bad we won’t get to do it again. I was thinking of asking you to come over and torture me again, you really knew what you were doing. Sadly, my Papa wasn’t too happy about it. If you had just asked me first, I would have been happy to let you kill me - but for some reason my father decided that for doing it without my consent you deserve to die. Don’t worry though, I’ll take care of your body once you’re gone - you’re going to make for a delicious meal!” W-what? It was the same girl as yesterday… But she killed her! She knew she did! Why was she alive again? Listening some more, Clarisse began to understand. Was the girl the summoner’s daughter? That still wouldn’t explain why she was alive now, but it certainly made sense that he’d want to punish her for killing the girl. She wasn’t sure how to feel about the girl’s final words. To hear her tell so freely that she was going to make her into food… It felt surreal. Even if Clarisse knew she was going to die soon, having someone openly talk what they’ll do to her corpse was unsettling. But then Clarisse shook her head, chasing these thoughts away. Why would she care about what was going to happen to her body once she was gone? With that in mind, the assassin dealt with what was bothering her and slipped back into the pleasure Madelyn was bringing her with her artificial dick.

After what had seemed like an endless stream of rape-fueled orgasms to Clarisse, but was in reality only a few days, Kiran had decided it was time to finish the girl off. She had been forced to survive like that without any food or water, her body drained of most of its strength by the neverending abuse - and she wasn’t given even a moment’s rest over the course of it. She just smiled mindlessly as Kiran approached her, no sign of her strong spirit inside her eyes anymore. This simply wouldn’t do - he’d rather have the girl be more active for her execution. All it took was a simple cleric with a healing spell, and the blonde was brought back to her senses - blinking rapidly as she felt energy flowing directly into her body and revitalizing her. Despite that, her body still felt sore - both her vagina and anus feeling loose after all the dicks they were forced to take. She looked at Kiran with what could only be fear as the man ordered for her to be cut down. Then, the assassin was taken outside the castle - towards one of the training fields. Specifically, the archery range. Clarisse had a weary look on her face as the men strung her up by her hands yet again, the assassin hanging in front of the normal archery targets. The girl tried to look at the heroes gathered in the distance, but her fear got the best of her - so she just looked down without seeing any of them. She thought she had accepted her death, and yet… She didn’t want it to be over now. And yet here she was - waiting for her execution alone, as punishment for something she had no way of knowing about.

Before long, her ears heard the whoosh of the first arrow soaring through the air towards her. It buried itself in the upper part of her stomach, the sharp stab of pain telling Clarisse it was really happening. Somehow, she mustered the strength to look up again - only to see that she wasn’t only a target for the archers, a throwing knife flying through the air towards her. It buried itself in her right thigh, the weapon sinking itself deep into her rich flesh. She jumped up at it, her eyes opening widely and her mouth stretching open to give voice to her pain - even if it wasn’t anything special compared to how she was hurt before. Another knife flew towards her next, its tip cleanly going into the upper part of her left boob - her left nipple only growing more erect as her tit was mutilated like that. Clarisse heard the swish of another arrow soaring through the air, before the arrowhead sunk into her lower abdomen - and punctured the assassin's womb. That extra pain caused her to scream some more, her tongue escaping her mouth for a moment as tears began to run from her eyes. Losing her womanhood now should not have hurt so much, especially that her life was at its end now anyways, but it still did - and so Clarisse cried strongly as she felt the pain coming from her womb and the blood flowing within it through its ripped walls. And yet, despite that, she tried to prepare herself for more pain as she waited for another projectile to hit her. However, nothing could prepare her for the next arrow that hit her - right in the middle of her forehead. The arrow punched through her skull and buried itself deep in her frontal lobe, destroying the part of Clarisse’s brain that made her her. She bounced up and down as her consciousness faded away, her body spasming out of control as the assassin’s mind died. Her body was still functional, but any hints of the proud assassin it belonged to were gone - just like Madelyn intended when she released her arrow. She wasn’t going to let anyone else take this kill from her.

With Clarisse dead, her head slumped forward, the blood from the hole in her forehead flowing down her face. Her purple eyes dimmed out as more tears left them, mixing with that was already there. Her jaw hung open, allowing for more drool to leave it and fall onto her tits as Clarisse’s corpse continued to hang by her arms. These arms became a target of archery too, with an arrow going directly through one of them. The shooter found the slim length of her arm to be a more enticing target than the big, wide mass of her body - and his arrow struck just the mark he wanted. Another archer took aim at Clarisse’s left thigh - and soon had his arrow impaled into it as well. Between Clarisse’s wounded thighs, her bladder gave away again. The magic that healed her refilled her bladder too, only for it to be released shamefully like that once the muscles that kept it shut relaxed enough to let her piss escape. The piss mixed itself with the cum that was still dripping from her cunt, her inner thighs coated with a sticky, gross liquid. At that point, the heroes shooting at her noticed that Clarisse was dead - and so, they put an end to shooting at her.

Instead, they began to go towards her - eager to make use of her still warm body. The many arrows sticking out of her front made it hard to approach her from that direction, but her backside was spared from any harm. Because of that, her tight - the healing magic brought back some of her tightness back - , warm asshole became the prime orifice for them to use - many an archer popping his load up the ass of the girl who used to practice with them there only a few days ago. They would hump her body for a few more hours - before finally leaving Clarisse’s corpse alone.

Madelyn kept close tabs on the heroes using Clarisse’s body. She promised the orphaned blonde that she would take care of her body, and she intended to keep that promise. She was fine letting people fuck it for a while, and just practiced her archery instead in the meantime, but if anyone tried taking the body for themselves her arrow would strike them down. However, no one did - they were all too afraid of the summoner’s retaliation if they tried to do anything like that. So in the end Clarisse’s bloody corpse was left alone, rich with semen dripping from her asshole and pussy of the more adventurous heroes leaking from her cunt. Because of that, Madelyn was free to approach it and cut the girl down. With her legs gone, Clarisse’s corpse was light enough for Madelyn to carry - and the green-haired girl carried her future meal to the castle’s nearest kitchen.

Arriving there, Madelyn dumped the blonde corpse on a preparatory table. The heroes who served as cooks there knew well enough to get out of her way when she cooked already, so she wouldn’t have anyone distracting her as she worked. But first… The girl stripped out of her white dress. She knew well enough that she was going to get quite dirty very soon - and would rather keep her dress without too many stains, as she only just had it washed. Well, and she also enjoyed feeling the blood splash against her bare skin… Now that she undressed, she had to do the same for Clarisse. She quickly ripped off her black bra - a bit surprised that it had survived through her rape session - and did the same for her panties which were barely hanging from one of her thighs. Next, she pulled out the knife and the arrow in the archer’s thighs - and then, pulled her skirt down. Clarisse’s pussy was still gaping open, and it still had cum going out of it, but it was still an enjoyable sight. Ripping the arrow out of her stomach and the knife out of her boob, Madelyn enjoyed the small splashes of blood from her kill’s corpse as she did that. Then, she walked around the table and leaned over - her mouth going straight for Clarisse’s face. She licked some of the blood and tears from it before ripping her arrow out, and even forced her tongue into the hole her arrow left in it for a moment. Then, the Askran princess placed her hand on Clarisse’s jaw, and closed her mouth - before delivering a kiss straight to it. “Thanks again for last time, Clarisse.” She told the cool, lifeless husk before going back up. The first stage of preparations was almost over - but there were still the girl’s arms to take care of. However, these would not be an issue - as Madelyn just drew her golden sword and sliced through both of Clarisse’s arms at about halfway through her upper arm: the level Clarisse’s long gloves ended. Madelyn doubted the girl’s arms were going to be tasty at all - so she just threw them away.

With this, her corpse was fully naked and with no unnecessary things attached to it - but that just meant the first stage of preparations was over. Picking up a few buckets of water, she splashed them all over Clarisse’s corpse - washing away most of the blood, sweat and cum which had covered her skin. Still, Madelyn wasn’t satisfied with the outcome - so she just picked up a rag and wiped the rest of it away. On the way, she had to stop for a moment and play with Clarisse’s tits, enjoying squeezing them in her hands after wiping them clean so she could feel her soft, clean skin again. Moreover, Madelyn gave extra attention to all the cum from and around Clarisse’s pussy. Dropping her gloves, she buried one of her arms deep inside it to make sure she’d get even the cum that was sent quite deep into it out, soaking it in the girl’s juices in the process. Well, now that Clarisse was clean, she could enjoy seeing the girls’ flawless, save for the few holes that her execution had given her, skin for a bit longer - before ruining it again. She plunged her sword deep into Clarisse’s lower belly, and then dragged it all the way up to her ribcage - gaining access to all of her abdominal cavity in the process. Inserting the fingers into the line of the cut, she stretched it open - opening up Clarisse’s belly. Burying her arms inside it all the way to her elbows, Madelyn proceeded to take out all of the organs that filled it up - splashing her arms and the outer layer of Clarisse’s stomach with more blood. She threw them all in a bin specifically used for innards like these - the army’s carnivorous mounts were usually fed with them. Madelyn carried on with that until she had hollowed Clarisse’s stomach out. Then, she pulled her arms out - and walked away for a moment.

The green-haired girl returned just a moment later with a huge bowl of stuffing. Then, stretching the cut open with one hand, she proceeded to force it all inside the girl’s stomach. She was more generous with it than usual, with enough of it eventually going into Clarisse’s belly to bulge through her skin. Once she was done putting it it, Madelyn quickly procured a needle and some strands, and used them to sew the wound back close. With it out of the way, Madelyn dumped another bucket of water to clean Clarisse’s stomach from the newly-added blood. Now, Clarisse was all but ready for the roasting. Madelyn moved her to a plate which had a giant piece of lettuce stretched out on it so that the girl on it wouldn’t be laid out directly against the metal once it grew really hot. Then, she pulled Clarisse’s hair past her shoulders, and shoved her into one of the many ovens - with her head sticking out of it. With the whole thing running on fire magic, there was a clear divide in the air between the heated-up part, and the normal air of the room. Madelyn decided she’d rather keep Clarisse’s head with her body, but without roasting it - and that setup allowed her to do just that.

As the meat girl slowly roasted in the oven, Madelyn found herself getting quite bored in the kitchen. From time to time, she did pull Clarisse out and sprinkled her body with some oil so it would roast nicely, but other than that she really had nothing to do. She took a look at the girls who were being prepared here before she stormed in, but none of them caught her attention too much. All she could do was watch Clarisse slowly turn a delicious red, listening happily to the sizzling of the girl’s fat. With the few holes opened in her body, the fat which was just under her skin would pour out through the holes, coating her warm skin with an extra layer of grease which would only enhance her taste. Madelyn quite loved the smell that filled the kitchen as Clarisse’s body turned into a delicious meal. For some reason, she found the whole thing more exciting than usual - maybe because she put more effort into making Clarisse into the best meal she could. That in turn led to her pussy getting wet pretty quickly, and so Madelyn proceeded to touch herself while waiting for the roast to be done. With Clarisse’s head out of the oven, she could even rub her pussy against the girl’s face as she masturbated, eventually squirting her come all over her own thighs and Clarisse’s face. Once Madelyn recovered from her climax, she wiped most of it from it though - she wanted the finished meal to look as presentable as she could.

Eventually, Madelyn knew the meat was ready - and so she pulled Clarisse out of the woman. Her reddened skin was now dripping with fat in numerous spots, and she looked so delicious Madelyn couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into her. But she knew she should restrain herself at least for a little longer. Procuring her sword again, she cut a huge slice of Clarisse’s thigh off - and then quickly put it into her mouth. Ah, she tasted sooooo gooood! It was definitely one of her best roasts. In fact, she was so proud of it, that she wanted to share it with her father. Putting her dress back on, Madelyn took the plate with Clarisse’s body with her, along with a small cup for some sauce - heading straight for Kiran’s quarters. Father and daughter shared a nice meal together, Clarisse fulfilling the ultimate purpose all of Kiran’s heroes carried - bringing him and now also Madelyn all the pleasure they could.


End file.
